La caída del Reino de Oro
by MiwakoGloss
Summary: Gathya, una mestiza de enano y humano, es presentada en la sociedad de enanos. Vive en primera persona la caída de Erebor y la destrucción de la ciudad del Valle. Antes de ser chamuscada por el dragón Smaug, su padre, que poseía ciertos poderes mágicos, la encierra en un escudo borrándole la memoria, hasta que llegue la hora de recuperar su tierra de las garras del dragón.
1. PREPARÁNDOSE

**Capitulo 1 Preparándose**

Ya llegaba la hora de ponerse en marcha. Me encontraba sentada en mi cama, mirando a la pared y resoplando. Me levanté de la cama y me giré, sobre el colchón tenía un vestido de lo más pomposo: tenía el pecho apretado, como un corsé, y la parte de abajo era blanca con una tela dorada por encima. Las mangas, cortas y abultadas llegaban por encima de los codos. Tras probármelo, salí al gran salón de mi familia, donde esperaban ya las demás mujeres de la corte. Todas ellas eran enanas, al igual que todas las personas. La gran mayoría tenían el pelo ya por la cintura, recogidos en trenzas y moños. Y como no, con sus orgullosas barbas, recogidas en sus elegantes trenzas.

Personalmente no me gustaba que las mujeres llevasen barba, se las confundía fácilmente con los hombres, y eso me había pasado más de una vez. Al entrar en la sala me dirigieron las mismas miradas que desde que era niña. "Mestiza", "bicho raro". Esas eran las palabras que se podían leer en sus ojos. Hice caso omiso, mientras bajaba las escaleras. El vestido me molestaba, no me gustaba estar tan pomposa. Al llegar abajo, una de ellas se acercó a mi.

-¿Te has decidido venir al final?

-Si, nuestro padre dijo que sería lo más apropiado.

Mi hermana Sheyka me miró. Ella había nacido antes que yo, de la primera mujer de mi padre. Ahora tenía 25 años, y yo 18. La primera mujer de mi padre era una enana de sangre noble, que murió a darla a luz. Cuatro años después mi padre se enamoró de una humana, de baja estatura he de añadir; dos años después se casaron y al año siguiente nací yo, pero ella tampoco superó el parto y murió a las dos horas de nacer yo. Mi constitución era muy distinta a la de los enanos. Mientras que todos ellos eran peludos, bajitos, con manos y pies grandes; yo era algo más alta de lo normal, delgadita pero con caderas anchas, y pies y manos finas. Mi pelo, de color castaño oscuro y ondulado estaba cortado bastante corto, por encima de los hombros.

Shekya se dio la vuelta y se dirigió con el resto de mujeres. A los pocos minutos vinieron a avisarnos de que partiríamos enseguida. Todos aquellos que partiríamos hacia Erebor debíamos subirnos a los carromatos. En el mío se encontraban todas las mujeres que serían presentadas en sociedad. Entre ellas estaba mi hermana, mis numerosas primas y varias chicas de la corte. Salí detrás de todas. La caravana ya estaba preparada; no tardaríamos más de medio día en llegar a las minas del rey Thráin.

Empezaron a subirse a los carromatos, dejándome detrás de todo. Aquello me superaba, me di la vuelta y bajé las escaleras.

-¿A dónde vas?

Me giré para mirar a mi padre. Iba subido a un pony negro con calcetines blancos.

-Iré a por un caballo, no quepo ahí dentro.

-¿Cómo que no cabes? No empecemos Gathya, por favor.

-¿Qué importa si voy a caballo, a pie o en carromato? Llegaremos al mismo tiempo ¿no?

-Escucha, no sé que es lo que pasa, pero hemos hablado de esto muchas veces. Eres como las demás, ni más ni menos. Si quieres ir a caballo ve a caballo, pero entonces cámbiate de ropa. Para la presentación debes estar impecable.

-Si, padre.

Entré otra vez en el caserón, subí corriendo todas las escaleras mientras me desataba los cordones que mantenían sujeto el vestido y me lo quité, dejándolo en el suelo. Corrí desnuda para coger unos pantalones de cuero marrones y una camisa grande de color blanca que había pertenecido a mi padre. Recogí el vestido, cuando estuve ya preparada y lo metí en una bolsa de tela, poniéndomela a la espalda.

Salí del caserón al mismo tiempo en el que la caravana empezaba a marcharse. Me habían sacado a mi caballo, un pinto marrón y blanco. Me subí a él de un salto y salí detrás de la caravana, situándome a varios metros por delante del carromato que llevaba a las mujeres de mi pueblo. Durante toda la mañana me pasé escuchando burlas y comentarios despectivos acerca de todos los mestizos entre enanos y humanos.

Aquello me ponía enferma. Apuré al caballo y me puse delante de todo. Mi pobre caballito se moría de ganas por galopar un buen rato. Y a mi tampoco me faltaban ganas de salir de allí y marcharme lejos, muy lejos... Sintiendo el viento en mi cara.

-¿Acaso queréis marcharos, señorita?- Jaks, un enano menor de edad y amigo mío se puso a mi lado con su pony. Durante toda mi infancia él había sido mi único apoyo al igual que mi padre, pero él estaba siempre demasiado ocupado haciendo de embajador para el rey Thrór.

-Me encantaría -le contesté- ¿Falta mucho?

-No, de hecho, Ciudad del Valle está detrás de aquella colina.

-Hmm... ¿Te apuesto 10 monedas de oro a que llego antes que tu?

-Lo siento señorita, pero perderéis. ¡Esta vez ganaré yo! -dijo esto último mientras ponía su pony a galopar de camino a la ciudad.

Me reí, me acerqué a mi caballo y le susurré: "Vamos pequeño, que muerda el polvo"; y lo puse a galopar detrás de él. Jaks era muy buen amigo mío, era un poco más bajo que yo, con unas manazas enorme y el pelo largo y liso, ondulado, con un par de trenzas en los bigotes y una barba corta.

Me puse a galopar detrás de él. Al minuto ya le había alcanzado, mi pequeño caballito era bastante veloz, muy inquieto y apenas estaba domesticado. Pero desde que lo tenía me había ido perfectamente con él.

-¡Lentorro! -le grité mientras le adelantaba

Le dejé detrás a los pocos segundos. Delante de mi tenía el final de la colina y al llegar a la cima vi delante de mi el paisaje más maravilloso de mi vida.


	2. LLEGANDO AL REINO DE ORO

**Capítulo 2 Llegando al Reino de Oro**

Delante de mi tenía Ciudad del Valle, una ciudad preciosa de piedra marrón clara, con forma piramidal y adornada con árboles y hiedras que subían floreciendo por las paredes de las murallas, torres y casas. Seguí galopando, bajando por la colina en dirección a la estructura que se levantaba detrás de la ciudad. Supuse que sería la ciudad de los enanos, el reino de Thrórn, cuya puerta de piedra oscura ocupaba toda la ladera de la montaña. Aquello si que me había dejado con la boca abierta.

Mientras bajaba galopando podía notar como el viento recorría mi cara, y me dejaba volar en mis pensamientos. Aquello era lo que yo quería, estar libre, sin ataduras de linaje, sangre, matrimonio... Ser libre. Eso era lo que yo necesitaba Al bajar la colina miré hacia atrás. Jaks aún estaba muy por detrás, así que di por zanjada nuestra pequeña carrera poniendo a mi caballo al trote y dejando que me alcanzase.

-Siempre me adelantáis, no es justo...-dijo cansado- Deberíamos esperar a la caravana entera.

-De acuerdo...-dije a regañadientes. Nos bajamos de los caballos, dejándoles respirar un poco y pastar un rato mientras esperábamos que nos alcanzasen. Cuando ya faltaba poco, cogimos a nuestros caballos por los bocados y nos dirigimos caminando hacia la entrada del reino. Acabaron por adelantarnos todos mientras nos quedábamos hablando en la parte trasera del mogollón.

Salieron a nuestro encuentro una comisión de guerreros y defensores del pueblo que empezaron a hablar con mi padre. Escuchaba a las mujeres que se encontraban dentro del carromato hablar histéricas sobre la expectación de ver el reino. Sinceramente aquello me daba igual.

A una orden que dieron desde la entrada, abrieron unas enormes puertas de madera, dejándonos pasar al interior de la montaña. Cogieron a nuestros caballos guardándolos en las cuadras, mientras la comitiva iba avanzando hacia el interior. Las mujeres, mi padre y unos pocos guerreros de nuestro pueblo se quedaron a nuestro lado, mientas los demás se acomodaban. Yo me quedé en la parte de atrás, con la cabeza agachada e intentando pasar desapercibida, ya que no me había cambiado como me había indicado mi padre. Pero parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta, cosa que me alegraba.

Nuestro pequeño grupo chismoso comenzaba a andar hacia un puente colgante de piedra, en el que, al levantar la vista, pude observar que se encontraba, el rey Thrór. Era un enano anciano, de larga barba gris adornada con joyas doradas y con piedras de zafiro. Iba ataviado con una túnica muy ostentosa y gruesa, dorada también. Se encontraba en los alto de unas escaleras, en un trono de piedra, cuya marca principal era una cruz en la que dentro se encontraba una piedra ovalada que desprendía un tono plateado y rojizo. A su izquierda se encontraba un hombre ya entrado en años, idéntico al rey pero con el pelo mucho más oscuro. Mientras que a su derecha se alzaba un joven de cabello y barba negra, vestido con un conjunto de tela azul que hacía juego con sus penetrantes ojos claros. Todas las mujeres reverenciaron ante los de sangre real, entre las que me incluyo, no iba a ser menos.

El rey se levantó y bajó las escaleras de su trono, colocándose enfrente a mi padre. Le hizo un gesto para que se levantase y le saludó con un enorme abrazo.

-¡Gauther!¡Mi viejo amigo! Hace décadas que no os veo. Has estado labrando bien tu labor en el norte.

-Su Majestad -dijo haciendo una marcada reverencia- El norte es una tierra que necesita ser cuidad. Es un honor para mi familia dedicarme a tan honrosa labor.

Se rió sonoramente. -Cierto, estoy deseando conocer a tu hijas. Me has hablado de ellas durante décadas, pero nunca he tenido el placer de verlas.

"Mierda, el vestido" recordé. Intenté darme la vuelta para escabullirme pero me fue imposible. Mi padre nos llamó a mi hermana y a mi para que avanzásemos y nos colocásemos ante el rey. Maldecí no haberme dado cuenta antes de que debía cambiarme de ropa, pero ahora no le podía hacer nada. MI hermana se adelantó, altiva ante las envidiosas miradas de las demás enanas. Iba ataviada con un apretado vestido rojo y dorado. Yo fui con la cabeza baja, llevaba unos pantalones apretados de color marrón y una camisa muy floja de color blanco, y mi media melena al viento. Al colocarme al lado de mi hermana, ésta me dirigió una mirada de asco, al igual que el resto de las presentes (como no).

Al estar juntas ambas hicimos una reverencia ante el rey. A decir verdad contrastábamos bastante. Ella era enana de pura sangre. Yo era como una humana en miniatura. Hasta ese entonces no me había dado cuenta de la enorme diferencia que había entre las dos, y eso me preocupaba. Yo no era como las demás.

-Mi hija mayor, Shekya, y la menor, Gathya.

El rey no miró en silencio durante un rato, al igual que el resto de los presentes. Saludó a mi hermana.

-Es muy guapa, muy joven y hermosa, ¿verdad, Thorin? -preguntó a su nieto.

-Si, abuelo.

-¿Y qué tenemos aquí? ¿Es ella la hija de tu segunda mujer no? -esto se lo preguntó a mi padre.

-Si, era humana...-dijo en voz baja y con un tono apagado.

-Mmmmm... -empezó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor. Yo tenía la vista fija en el suelo, así que no veía su expresión ¿le desagradaba?¿le gustaba?¿acaso era indiferente?- Mírame- ordenó.

Levanté la vista temblando de pies y manos; y le miré a los ojos, de un penetrante azul oscuro. Me levantó la cara con su mano, me cogió del pelo y me giró para ver los laterales de mi cara. En ese momento vi la mirada de asco de mi hermana y la del nieto del rey, Thorin sobre mí. Bajé la mirada otra vez.

-Es la primera vez que veo una mestiza que sea presentada en sociedad. Gauther, ¿estás seguro de lo que haces?

Comprendí en aquel instante que no sería bien recibida en la corte, ni en ningún sitio. Suspiré cansada, esperando a que mi padre respondiese, a que las presentaciones acabasen y a que la puesta en sociedad terminase de una vez en los próximos días.

-Completamente, su Majestad. Será lo mejor para ella.

Levanté la vista para mirar a mi padre con un amor incondicional en aquel instante, pero con pena, ya que al igual que yo, él también se daba cuenta de que aunque yo fuese puesta en sociedad, nunca sería aceptada. Aquello me producía un pesar enorme, hacía que me entrasen ganas de llorar y de no parar jamás. Desvié la vista y me encontré otra vez de frente con aquellos ojos azules.


	3. EN EL BANQUETE

**Capítulo 3 En el banquete**

Tras la presentación ante el rey, mi estado de ánimo había decaído tanto que ni siquiera tenía gana alguna de probar bocado. Nos acompañaron a unos cómodos aposentos, provistos de todo; pero no habían tenido en cuenta la relación que mi hermana y yo teníamos. Nuestra habitación era de lo más lujosa, dos camas enormes con mosquiteras en ellas. Vestidas con sábanas blancas con rebordes dorados y con colchas rojas y plateadas, las almohadas eran muy mullidas, blancas ambas. El resto de la habitación tenía un aspecto muy cuidado, de piedra blanca y adornos en cada esquina. Un par de baúles en los que podríamos meter las ropas que habíamos traído para aquellos días.

Shekya no perdió el tiempo, y tras dejarnos solas en la habitación, se puso a sacar de sus bolsas los vestidos y lazos para el pelo. Cabe destacar que los vestidos eran de lo más provocativo. Todos ellos estaban apretados en la parte del pecho, haciendo que estos estuviesen bastante apretados. Suspiré mirando hacia el cielo. Al parecer mi hermana venía a lo que venía, y tras la presentación ante el rey y su familia, supuse que vendría a eso.

Me dispuse a hacer lo mismo, la única diferencia es que mis vestidos, aparte de ser escasos, eran mucho menos pomposos. Al terminar de sacar mis cosas, me di la vuelta y me tumbé en la cama, mirando hacia el techo y pensando en lo que pasaría aquellos días. Lo que hizo mi padre me había parecido más un acto de desesperación porque yo fuese aceptada que por un ritual común. Y pensando en esto me quedé dormida.

Me desperté en la cama, con frío en el cuerpo. Me levanté de la cama para ver que mi baúl estaba revuelto y mis cosas esparcidas por el suelo. Supuse que alguna de las graciosas de mis primas o mi hermana, se lo habían pasado bien mientras estaba durmiendo. Resoplé cansada, después de dieciocho años, aquello empezaba a cansarme. Me arrodillé y me dispuse a recoger lo que me habían tirado al suelo. Pero cuando ya estaba acabando escuché un carraspeo a mi espalda, dándome la vuelta al instante.

-¿Sí?-pregunté. Detrás de mi había un enano ya entrado en años, de pelo largo y canoso y una barba dividida en dos, también de un color negro con abundantes canas.

-Disculpe, señorita. Pero estamos esperando a que se presente para empezar con el almuerzo.

-Oh... ¡Vaya! Lo lamento, me quedé dormida. Enseguida me cambio y voy.

-De acuerdo- contestó. Se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero se dio la vuelta- ¿Puedo preguntar qué ha pasado aquí?

-Ah, esto... No es nada, se me ha volcado el baúl y se ha caído lo que tenía dentro. -me levanté con el primer vestido que cogí del suelo, dispuesta a cambiarme lo más rápidamente posible.

-¿Está segura? -dijo desde la distancia- Más parece que os lo hayan tirado, joven dama.

Había acertado de pleno, el baúl estaba completamente cerrado, y ordenado por dentro. Sin embargo, qué tipo de persona se supone que haría quedar a su hermana como una abusona cuando está en plena presentación en sociedad.

-¡No! -dije riendo. Me puse un vestido de color rosa pastel, que dejaba mis hombros al descubierto- La verdad es que soy bastante patosa -terminé de atarme el vestido a la espalda, dejando caer las distintas capas del vestido hasta los tobillos- Lista -dije saliendo tras el biombo. Me acerqué al baúl a coger unos zapatos y un imperdible que me sujetase parte del pelo.

-Como queráis, joven dama -me dijo. Le devolví una sonrisa mientras me ponía los zapatos- Mejor os acompaño al salón.

-Muchas gracias...-dije.

-¡Oh!Que descortés! -se disculpó- Me llamo Balin. Balin, hijo de Fundin. Consejero del rey.

-Es un honor, Balin. Soy Gathya, hija de Gauther -me puse el imperdible recogiendo parte de mi flequillo y un poco de melena, pero dejando un par de mechones sueltos- Estoy preparada. ¿Me hace el honor de acompañarme?

Una sonrisa se curvo en sus viejos labios, mientras sus ojos reflejaron calidez y simpatía.

-El honor será mío -contestó tendiéndome un brazo. Me agarré a él.

Salimos de la habitación y fuimos caminando por los enormes pasillos de piedra. Balin era ahora uno de los consejeros principales del rey, pero también había sido un gran guerrero en el pasado, al igual que lo era ahora su hermano Dwalin. Tardamos pocos minutos en llegar a la sala principal, el comedor estaba detrás de una enorme puerta hecha de mármol blanco y adornada con numerosas betas de oro. Durante el corto camino, no paró de relatarme divertidas anécdotas sobre su pasado, de como una vez se había quedado sin barba al enfadar a una dama enana, que se la rebanó de un cuchillazo. Justo cuando entramos en el enorme salón terminó de contar la historia:

-Y entonces miré hacia abajo... ¡Y no estaba!¡Aquel demonio femenino se la llevó consigo mientras yo no paraba de gritar y dar vueltas sobre mí mismo, y gritando "¿Y mi barba?!

Solté una sonora carcajada mientras terminó de contar la historia. Al volver la vista observé que el comedor real estaba totalmente abarrotado, pero en él reinaba un incómodo y siniestro silencio. Mi risa era lo único que se podía escuchar, a excepción de unos cuantos murmullos. Me solté del brazo de Balin, mientras le hacía una última reverencia, como despedida.

Caminé por el comedor hacia los asientos en los que estaban mi padre y mi hermana, a unos poco de donde se sentaba la familia real. Mientras caminaba miraba con asombro aquella habitación. Era toda de piedra de un tono verde oscuro, con columnas detalladas hasta el más mínimo detalle. Las paredes estaban recorridas por chispeantes vetas de oro que relucían con la luz de las antorchas, que iluminaban el lugar. La mesa principal era enormemente larga, de una madera basta y oscura. Los innumerables platos la llenaban con comida de un olor más que delicioso. Las aves, la caza, quesos y cientos de panes abundaban en la mesa. Sólo de mirarlo se me hacía la boca agua. Llegué a mi asiento, entre mi padre y mi hermana, y tras una reverencia me senté. Nada más hacerlo, mi padre me agarró de la mano:

-¿Se puede saber de dónde viene y por qué te has demorado tanto?

-Padre, estaba en mi habitación. Habría llegado antes, pero me quedé dormida y no sabía qué hora era. Nadie me ha avisado.

Mi hermana soltó una carraspeo, que inmediatamente clasifiqué como una carcajada, al igual que varias de las compañeras que tenía alrededor. Mi padre pareció no escucharlas, ya que se dirigió al rey y habló:

-Lo lamento Majestad.

-No pasa nada. ¡Comed! -ordenó.

Fue dar la orden y absolutamente todos se lanzaron a las jarras de cerveza y a las fuentes repletas de comida. Empecé por servirme un poco de pollo con unas verduras. Mirando hacia mi alrededor podía observar que la mayoría de la gente se comportaba, aunque claro estaba que en el fondo, todos eran enanos: cogían la comida con las manos, bebían y brindaban cada pocos segundos. Era divertido.

La comida transcurría sin ningún tipo de problema ni inconveniente. Hasta que casi al terminar, el rey se dirigió a mi:

-Decidme, joven dama. Al veros llegar parecía que habíais estado montando a caballo en lugar de venir con las demás señoritas. ¿Os gusta montar a caballo?

-¡Oh, si! Es una afición que tengo desde que era muy pequeña, mi padre me enseñó él mismo cuando yo apenas era una chiquilla revoltosa.

-Caramba. ¿Y qué más aficiones tenéis, aparte de los caballos?

-Pues, a decir verdad cualquier cosa me llama la atención. Cuando tuve edad suficiente como para montar sola solía desplazarme bosque adentro con el caballo. No tardé mucho en comprobar que mi querido padre, aquí presente, mandaba a alguien detrás de mi para que me vigilase.

-Era muy activa, tenía cierta preocupación por si un dragón la atavaba o tenía problemas con algún troll -se defendió mi padre.

-¿Y qué me decís de las aficiones de la corte: el canto, la música, la cocina, el tejer, leer y demás? -inquirió.

-Bueno, no soy muy aficionada a quedarme sentada, pero tampoco se me dan mal. Tuve que aprender, es lógico; pero no es algo que me ilusione demasiado.

-¿Y qué os ilusiona, si se puede saber?

Esta vez era una voz diferente la que hablaba. El príncipe Thorin, fumaba una pipa recostado en su sillón, mientras tomaba un sorbo de una enorme jarra de cerveza.

-No sabría decirle, aunque nunca rechazo una buena carrera o una pelea en condiciones -me atreví a decir.

-¿Sabéis pelear? -dijo sorprendido. Levantó las cejas y curvó una media sonrisa- No me lo esperaba de alguien tan... humano.

-A decir verdad, es como si fuera una humana en miniatura -dijo mi hermana- Cuando era un bebé, nada más nacer, apenas tenía pelo, y sus extremidades eran tan finas y frágiles como las de un pajarillo recién nacido. También era igual de atractiva.

Bajé la cabeza con una ligera mueca en mi labios.

-No sabía que vuestro padre os enseñase a pelear -dijo Thráin- ¿Vos también sabéis, joven Shekya?

-¡Oh, no! Yo destaco más en las labores nobles: ya sea desde hacerle a mi futuro marido la mejor cena de su vida, o dirigir una corte.

Miré a mi hermana, y luego desvié la vista hacia mi padre, en aquel momento estaba al lado de Balin, ambos escuchando la conversación. Cogió una copa de vino y se la llevó a la boca con una media sonrisa y una carcajada sin voz. Aquello hizo que mi sonrisa se volviese más amplia. Así que era a eso a lo que venía mi hermana, a intentar cortejar al príncipe Thorin.

-Eso no me lo esperaba -dijo el rey- ¿Y sois buena?

Abrí la boca para hablar, pero una mano se posó en mi hombro. Giré la cabeza para ver a Jaks, con una jarra de cerveza en la mano.

-¿Que si es buena? Yo también supervisé su entrenamiento. Un año después de haberle dado un arma, no hay enano en la corte capaz de hacerle frente.

-No exageres -le dije por lo bajo- No es cierto -me justifiqué metiendo un trozo de pollo en la boca.

-Mmmm... Normalmente no se hace. Pero... desde hace tiempo, cada vez que se celebra una puesta en sociedad, varios de los enanos más jóvenes suelen realizar una pequeña justa. ¿Os gustaría participar, aunque sólo fuese haciendo una pequeña intervención? -me preguntó Thráin, hijo del rey.

-¿Participar en una batalla?¿Ella?- preguntaba insólita Shekya- ¡Oh!¡Le encantará!

La miré de reojo, era bien visto que lo que buscaba era mi humillación. Pero no iba a concederle el placer.

-Por supuesto que me encantaría. Será un honor para mí participar -añadí con una reverencia.

-¡Estupendo! -dijo el rey- Gauther, va a ser una día magnífico.


	4. CONVERSACIONES

**Capítulo 4 Conversaciones**

Al salir del comedor los murmullos me perseguían a cualquier lugar al que pusiera un pie. Tras las gran comilona, varios de los consejeros del Rey habían sugerido que las muchachas, y por qué no, ellos también; visitasen Ciudad del Valle. En cierto modo era un plan apetecible, bien cabe mencionar, que al estar la ciudad bajo la montaña justo enfrente, ambos festejos y principales actividades estaban más que relacionadas. Las puestas en sociedad de las mujeres humanas se realizaban casi cada año, en las que casi nunca o nunca se acercaban los enanos; simplemente en ocasiones principales. En el caso de los enanos era más bien al contrario, las puestas en sociedad se hacían cada cinco o diez años, por lo que resultaban muy animadas y con abundante alimento y bebida. Nadie osaba perdérselas. Ni enanos, ni humanos, ni elfos, pues en contadas ocasiones habían asistido a más de una.

Al salir del comedor agarré a mi amigo y guardaespaldas del brazo:

-Empieza a ponerte sereno, amigo mío. No quiero que me vean con un guerrero borracho.

-No estoy borracho, asimilo las onzas de cerveza que he bebido.

Me reí mientras me alejaba a mis aposentos para cambiarme de ropa. Ni muerta pensaba ir con aquel hortera vestido rosa a una ciudad que pintaba tan interesante. Yo quería recorrerla de cabo a rabo, mirar cada tienda, cada puesto de comida, cada mercado, cada jardín... Quería explorar aquella ciudad que me había resultado tan bella desde la distancia.

Recorrí los pasillos cual roedor, moviéndome ágilmente, trotando para llegar a la habitación lo antes posible, de hecho, quería llegar antes que mi hermana, la cual había salido convenientemente cinco minutos antes para prepararse. Aceleré el ritmo, cogiendo la parte baja del vestido y subiéndolo hasta los muslos. Al dar la vuelta en la siguiente esquina, a apenas veinte metros de la puerta de mi habitación. Escuché un sonoro carraspeo a mi espalda. Frené lentamente y me di la vuelta. A mi espalda se encontraban nada menos que mi padre, Balin, el rey Thror, su hijo Thrain y Thorin. Supuse que lo más adecuado sería bajarme la falda, así que la solté. Hice una reverencia.

-¡Por el amor de Durin! -dijo mi padre- Te pasas la vida corriendo, pequeña. Eres como un cervatillo inquieto. ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas con tanto brío'

-Perdón, padre -me disculpé- La verdad es que tenía en mente cambiarme de ropa.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Balin- Ese vestido os favorece.

-Gracias, pero me conozco. No querría estropearlo yendo y viniendo por la ciudad.

-¿No iréis con la comitiva? El resto de las muchachas irán todas juntas a visitar ciertos monumentos -preguntó Thrain extrañado.

-Tal vez vaya con ellas durante un breve periodo de tiempo, pero dudo que a ellas les interese ver las librerías, jardines y mercados que tenía pensado visitar -empezaron a caminar hacia mis aposentos, me coloqué al lado de mi padre- Además, no creo que cuadre demasiado que se me vea con ellas. Por cierto, ¿a dónde se dirigen?

-A buscar a tu hermana, ella irá junto al príncipe Thorin adelantándose al resto -contestó Balin.

-Ah...-miré de reojo al príncipe, serio e impasible cual estatua de mármol- Hombre afortunado -dije sarcásticamente. Aunque nadie pareció darse cuenta, mi padre si, e hizo acopio de ello dándome un codazo, aunque con una leve sonrisa en la comisura de los labios.

Llegamos a la puerta de la habitación. Temía entrar, podrían habérmelo desordenado todo otra vez. Pero tenía la posibilidad de comprar ropa y un buen candado en la ciudad para guardar mis ropajes con mejor seguridad, aquello me tranquilizó. Llamé a la puerta.

-¿Si? ¿Quién es? -dijo la voz de mi hermana.

-Soy yo, hermana. ¿Puedo pasar?

-No me llames hermana; y claro que puedes pasar, no seas estúpida.

Aquellas palabras parecieron helar al resto de los presentes, pero sinceramente aquel era el insulto por el que mi hermana se arrepentiría durante bastante tiempo. Me giré y le abrí la puerta al rey, dejando pasar a la pequeña comitiva. Cerré la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios. Me adelanté e indiqué a los presentes que me siguieran.

-Shekya, ¿estás presentable? Han venido a buscarte.

-¿Qué dices ahora? -dijo apareciendo tras del biombo, vistiendo un llamativo vestido amarillo y blanco -¡Majestad!-dijo reverenciándose- ¡No esperaba visita! ¿Qué es esto?

El príncipe se adelantó.

-Hemos pensado que sería una buena idea que ambos nos adelantásemos e ir delante de la comitiva.

-Será un placer, mi señor.

La sonrisa de triunfo se curvó en sus labios. Era evidente que ya sabía a lo que venía, y todo parecía ir sobre ruedas. Bajó unos escalones hasta ponerse a la altura del resto, con una gran sonrisa en la boca. Miré hacia mi padre, se le veía feliz. Si aquello salía adelante, sería beneficioso para él. Pero no mucho para mi. Me dispuse a cambiarme; subí los escalones y me metí en la habitación, abriendo mi baúl para ver qué podría llevar. Empecé a rebuscar, y al fin encontré lo que buscaba: unos pantalones de piel negros y ajustados, una camisa holgada que dejaba ver mis hombros; un chaleco de piel negra que se ataba por debajo del pecho y unas botas oscuras y altas. Saqué todo lo que quería del baúl y me cambié.

Dejé el vestido rosa doblado dentro del baúl mientras cogía los últimos accesorios. Un par de guantes y mi colgante favorito: una réplica en miniatura de un dragón color zafiro. Al volver a la sala principal, todos estaban ya dispuestos a irse. Se dieron la vuelta para observarme en silencio. Mi hermana soltó un sonoro resoplido, y en voz baja le susurró algo al príncipe, cosa que no llegué ni quería escuchar.

Cuando hube terminado, empezamos a salir por la puerta. Caminamos de vuelta por los enorme pasillos de piedra oscura. Nuestros reflejos podían verse perfectamente, como si de espejos se tratase, reflejados mientras caminábamos. Mi padre se giró hablándome:

-¿Piensas ir así?¿No vas a arreglarte un poco más?

-¿Para qué?¿Para mancharme?¿Para causar buena impresión?¿O tal vez para buscar marido?

-Supongo que para todas -dijo, situándose a mi altura, al igual que Balin- Esperaba esas fueran algunas de las cosas que venías a buscar aquí.

-No, padre, eso es lo que viene a buscar ella -dijo señalando a mi hermana con la cabeza- Yo vengo porque tú me lo has pedido; pero eso no es lo que yo busco.

-¿Qué es lo que no buscáis? -preguntó Thrain, ahora atento a la conversación, al igual que su padre.

-Un matrimonio concertado -contesté, haciendo que tanto el rey como la pareja de delante se girasen.

-¿Acaso no queréis casaros? -preguntó Balin extrañado.

-No he dicho eso en ningún momento, me gustaría casarme; pero querría que fuese con la persona a la que yo eligiese.

-Hermana, para eso él también deberá escogerte a ti, no lo olvides.- dijo mi hermana desde la distancia. Se habían detenido y ahora me miraban todos.

-No lo hago, pero prefiero permanecer soltera el resto de mi vida -dije poniéndome a su altura- que estar atrapada en un matrimonio sin amor, sin futuro y bajo el yugo de una sociedad clasista, estancada en un juventud robada y manteniéndome en una posición secundaria -me detuve para mirarla a los ojos- No, querida hermana, no olvido que la otra parte también deberá elegirme, pero yo también tendré que elegirlo a él.

El silencio se hizo. Mi hermana me dirigía una mirada de odio profundo. El resto nos miraba en tensión, como si alguna de las dos estuviera preparada para saltar sobre la otra y empezar una trifulca. Pero para mí ya había sido suficiente, llevaba años soportando malos tratos e improperios. Se acabó. No pienso seguir aguantando.

Un rápido aunque pesado trote hizo que los presentes se sobresaltasen. Detrás de mi venía Jaks, ataviado con un abultado aunque liviano uniforme de las tierras de Erebor. Se paro detrás de mí, en aquel momento yo no le veía. Miré una última vez a mi hermana, antes de darle la espalda. Iba ataviado con unos pantalones marrones oscuros de tela gruesa, botas peludas y reforzadas de metal, una abrigo de piel que le cubría todo el torso y el pelo suelto sobre la espalda.

Hizo una reverencia ante el rey y habló.

-Disculpad Majestad, necesitaba hablar con Gathya.

El rey asintió, al parecer aliviado de que la tensión en el ambiente terminase. Me marché de allí tras una corta y enfadada reverencia. Jaks estaba a mi lado, mirándome preocupado.

-¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?

-Que estoy cansada, mi buen amigo. Cansada de que me traten como a un monstruo. No pienso soportarlo más, cuando se acabe la presentación me marcharé de aquí para no volver.

Mi amigo me seguía mirando, parecía que la respuesta no le sorprendía. Incluso parecía aliviado. Caminamos hacia la entrada exterior en la que ya estaban todas las mujeres enanas, arregladas y dispuestas a exhibirse ante los presentes. Me separé del grupo y dirigí mi vista hacia un rincón apartado de todo el mogollón. Allí se encontraba mi querido caballito, pastando alegremente sin ningún tipo de atadura en el cuerpo. Trotando ligeramente en un pequeño prado de un precioso color verde.

Le llamé con un pequeño silbido, al escucharlo levantó la cabeza y relinchó sonoramente, y sin apenas darme tiempo a acercarme, empezó a galopar hacia donde me encontraba yo, frenando al alcanzarme. Le acaricié el rostro, y le miré a sus profundos ojos oscuros. Aquel animal era el único en aquel momento que sabía perfectamente lo que sentía, las ansias de salir de allí, de marcharme hacia el horizonte. Suspiré, aquello no pasaría, no ahora ni mañana. Pero pasaría.

Sin ensillarlo ni nada me monté sobre sobre su grupa de un salto. No llevaba bocado ni riendas, así que agarré sus crines. Dirigí mi vista hacia la comitiva, aún les faltaba lo suyo. En la distancia mi hermana subía, ayudada por unos cuantos sirvientes, sobre un carromato de madera y adornado con vetas de oro y plata, mientras el príncipe Thorin lo hacía sobre un caballo corpulento y peludo, de color marrón oscuro. Al subirse el caballo se le revolvió un poco, haciendo que éste girase y se quedase mirando hacia mi. Le aguanté la azul mirada, que como dagas parecían atravesar mi cuerpo. Desvié la vista, haciendo que mi caballo se pusiera a la retaguardia. Jaks se acercó con su propia montura.

-¿Esperaréis esta vez o prefierís marchar?

Le miré extrañada.

-Marcharme sin duda alguna. Pero hemos de esperar ¿no?

-Mejor preguntamos, es posible que al ser solo dos y no parecer de este desfile, no pase nada porque nos adelantemos.

-Como veas -le contesté.

Se bajó de su caballo, dándome las riendas mientras hablaba con mi padre. Me dirigió una severa mirada, pero al final observe como asentía. Jaks se dio la vuelta y regresó corriendo.

-No les preocupa. Pero he de ir con vos, mi señora.

-No me llames así -le reproché- Vamos pues.

Le entregué las riendas de su caballo y se montó. Dirigí un última mirada hacia la caravana y puse a mi caballo a trotar hacia la ciudad. Antes de terminar la procesión que se estaba montando, el caballo del príncipe apareció detrás del carromato real, en el que iban mi hermana y el rey. Apreté las crines de mi caballo, haciendo que éste se pusiera a galopar hacia la ciudad a un ritmo muy elevado y pasando de largo del carruaje del rey. Pero antes de perder de vista la procesión, me crucé con aquellas dos espadas, que volvieron a atravesarme el alma, duras y frías, e inquietantes al mismo tiempo.


	5. CIUDAD DEL VALLE

**Capítulo 5 Ciudad del Valle**

La mera idea de llegar con la procesión de enanas me producía repulsión. Exhibiéndose como si fueran ganado, a buscar un marido que pudiese mantenerlas, cuidarlas y mimarlas, y ya puestos que tuviese una buena despensa llena de oro para poder comprarse un palacio o dos. Aquello era humillante, que las mujeres estuvieran de acuerdo en que las tratasen como meros objetos de mercancía me ponía de los nervios, hasta tal punto, que más de una vez había tenido que marcharme de una conversación de índole parecida. ¡Ah! Cuánto deseaba conocer a alguien que no tuviese en la cabeza la idea del matrimonio nada más alcanzar la edad adulta.

Volví a mi mundo, Jaks y yo galopando hacia Ciudad del Valle. A cada tranco que daba más grande y más bonita se hacía la vista que tenía ante mis ciudad se alzaba sobre muros de piedra blanca, amarilleada por el sol; las enredaderas subían por las paredes y adornaban con color verde las torres y casas reflejadas por el sol; los balcones, muy numerosos, estaban adornados con múltiples macetas con plantas y flores de gran colorido, de tonos siempre muy alegres. Apuré a mi caballo, las ganas que tenía de entrar en aquella ciudad de maravilla aumentaban por segundos.

Delante de mi, una enorme y robusta puerta de madera nos prohibía entrar en la ciudad. Sin embargo, estas puertas debieron de soltar sus cadenas, ya que se abrieron de par en par cuando nos situamos frente a ella. Mi pequeño amigo se asustó, encabritándose y agitándose, el pobre aún no estaba acostumbrado a situaciones de este estilo. Me mantuve sujeta sobre su grupa, calmándole con mi voz y mis caricias, pero el pobre seguía asustado, así que decidí bajarme y agarrarle la cabeza para acariciarle el rostro. Aquello pareció clamarle más, dejó de patalear y empezó a respirar con normalidad. Jaks se colocaba a mi lado, bajándose él de su propia montura.

-Siempre me he preguntado ¿cómo lo habéis domesticado?

-No lo hice -le contesté sonriente.

Aparte mi mano de la cabeza de mi caballo, indicándole que podía marcharse a trotar o galopar por doquier. Aunque esto habría sido una estupidez por mi parte hacerlo con otro caballo ya que lo más lógico sería que se marchase veloz como el rayo hacia tierras desconocidas para él, con mi pequeño pinto no pasaba, pues cuando se escapaba de los establos y salía a buscarlo, siempre estaba cerca del lugar del que se marchaba. Siempre se mantenía relativamente cerca como para que pudiese encontrarlo. Y eso hice. Le aparté la cabeza indicándole que se marchase un rato a ser libre. Se marchó trotando en dirección al pequeño prado en el que estaba pastando antes, una parcela de verde hierba con un precioso lago y árboles a los que ponerse a la sombra.

Jaks entregó su caballo al guardia que salió a recibirnos, extrañado por lo que acababa de hacer; pero sin hacer preguntas tras levantar mi guardaespaldas la mano.

-¿Son de la comitiva del Rey Thror?

-Sí y no -contestó mi amigo- Iremos por nuestra cuenta, pero vayan estando preparados para cuando lleguen, que será en pocos minutos.

Miré hacia atrás, si nosotros habíamos tardado poco más de diez minutos al galope, ellos tardarían por lo menos veinte. Así que tendría tiempo suficiente para perderlos de vista y no poder verle la cara a mi hermana. No quería volver a tenerla delante en lo que me quedaba de día.

Nos dejaron pasar al interior de la hermosa ciudad. Mis expectativas eran muy pobres comparadas con la belleza de aquel lugar. Era un sitio tan agradable, tan variopinto, tanta gente andando y mezclándose unas con otras, enanos y humanos charlaban alegremente, reían y bebían juntos en las mesas de los animados mesones. Entré muda en la ciudad, preciosa como era, y miré a mi alrededor. Las calles adoquinadas estaban adornadas con flores amarillas y violetas, las ventanas y balcones tenían rosas rojas y blancas, y el gran tumulto y bullicio sólo quedaba silenciado por la gran cantidad de puestos de ropas, joyas, telas y bebidas que estaban montados a lo largo de las calles y callejones. Miraba asombrada a mi alrededor, ni siquiera era consciente de lo ensimismada que estaba hasta que me pusieron una mano en la espalda.

-Precioso, ¿verdad? -me dijo Jaks

-Eso es decir poco -dije empezando a avanzar- ¿Habías estado aquí antes?

-Una vez, siendo yo aún más joven. Mi padre era mercader de telas, y no había mejor lugar para adquirir las telas con mejor calidad que las que se encuentran en esta ciudad. De hecho -añadió- vine aquí cuando mi padre se ofreció a hacerle el vestido de boda a vuestra madre.

Le miré seria, jamás supe eso de él. Le conocí ya huérfano, y al igual que el resto de huérfanos de nuestro hogar, se había labrado un futuro como prometedor guerrero dentro de la Escolta del Embajador.

Caminamos por las calles, parándonos en cada puesto que veía, muerta de curiosidad por la diversidad de alimentos, libros, joyas y telas que exponían. Más de una vez, mi amigo tuvo que agarrarme para que nos diese tiempo a verlo todo. Nos alejamos bastante del tumulto que se armó cuando la comitiva real entró en la ciudad. Los vítores se oían desde la distancia, y las flores comenzaron a llover sobre las "afortunadas" mujeres que caminaban pomposas y orgullosas de haber alcanzado la madurez. No presté más atención de la necesaria, pues mi mente estaba centrada en las maravillas que me deparaba la ciudad que se abría ante mí.

No recuerdo el tiempo que estuvimos caminando, pero al levantar la vista en determinado momento vi que estaba ya anocheciendo. Habíamos mirado de todo, preciosos vestidos de colores brillantes, más de uno me serviría para la puesta en sociedad, pero Jaks me decía que para eso él podría conseguirme uno adecuado.

-No os compréis uno aquí, conozco el lugar perfecto en el que os podrán hacer uno a medida, y además en muy poco tiempo. Si queréis podemos venir mañana, conozco al dueño de la tienda; un amigo muy cercano a mi padre, al cual le debía un gran favor: el fue su aprendiz durante años en el pueblo de vuestro padre.

-No soy muy propensa a llevar vestido, pero, de acuerdo, acepto la oferta -contesté- Jamás habría pensado que harías algo así por mí.

-¿Por qué decís eso? -preguntó extrañado

-Porque, amigo, llevas años enamorado de mi querida hermana.

Se paró en seco, con el semblante serio y sombrío.

-¿Desde cuándo sabéis eso?

-La gente podrá decir de mi lo que quiera, pero si algo he aprendido en estos años es a descifrar las miradas de la gente. Ya sean de repulsión o de afecto.

Inició nuevamente su andar, con lentitud y pesadez. Al parecer aquello le había sorprendido. Supuse que no sospechaba que lo sabía.

-¿Lo sabe alguien más? -preguntó levantando la cabeza

Le miré alzando las cejas.

-No es que me lleve precisamente bien con demasiada gente, pero en lo que a mi respecta, jamás he comentado este tema con nadie. Lo juro.

-Gracias -contestó

Caminamos un rato más en silencio, subiendo a la parte alta de la ciudad, al parecer a un enorme patio de piedra en el que había una gran fiesta, a la que, desgraciadamente, debía asistir.

-Siempre me he preguntado; ¿por qué nunca se lo habéis dicho?

-Miradme, joven dama. Miradme bien y decidme lo que veis.

-Os miro y veo a un noble guerrero, que ha pasado una vida llena de pesadez y tristeza, y que con esfuerzo ha conseguido escalar hasta lo que deseaba, ser guerrero de la corte. Sois leal, con un corazón fiero y bondadoso, amable y noble. Sois una de las mejores personas que conozco.

-Soy un huérfano desde temprana edad, sin tierras ni riquezas, que aspira a desposarse con la primogénita de un noble embajador del Rey. Un guerrero al que su pupila lo superó hace tiempo. Soy uno más del pueblo. Nadie que destaque. Además, no mucha gente ve con buenos ojos la amistad entre nosotros dos, y eso resta cualidades a un servidor.

-¡Bobadas! -dije indignada

Seguimos caminando hacia la plaza central, esquivando grupos de personas que venían cargados con comida o ropajes. Dejamos de tratar el asunto, me pareció lo más adecuado. Aquello me producía gran pesar. Mi amigo enamorado de mi hermana, la cual jamás se fijaría en él, pues su mirada ya estaba puesta en un objetivo más real. Mi mente se centró en la príncipe. Las pocas palabras que había escuchado de él tenían un tono de desprecio, y las miradas no habían sido para menos. Harían una pareja perfecta. Sonreí sarcásticamente.

En el paseo que dimos hacia la plaza central, el tumulto de gente iba aumentando, al igual que el número de personas vendiendo cosas. Me paré a comprarme una manzana de color verde y sabor ácido, para comerla mientras no llegábamos, pero calculé mal la ruta y llegamos en pocos segundos, yo con la manzana en la mano. La plaza estaba a rebosar de gente. En un pequeño altillo que habían colocado, se alzaba una enorme mesa de madera, a rebosar de comida, en la que las mujeres y los nobles enanos charlaban animadamente. En el centro de la plaza, la gente animada bailaba al ritmo de una pequeña orquesta. Miré a mi amigo, en aquel momento ensimismado mirando a un punto fijo, centré mi mirada para observar que se encontraba mirando como mi hermana se acercaba peligrosamente al príncipe, el cual para mi sorpresa, no le hacía demasiado caso, ni demasiada gracia. Pero la actitud de mi hermana fue suficiente para que Jaks bajase la mirada con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro. Le puse una mano en el hombro, y levantó la vista, forzando una lastimosa sonrisa.

Caminamos hacia la mesa pasando por el centro de la plaza, justo en el momento en el que paraban la música; pero también en el que volvían a empezar a tocar, pillándonos desprevenidos en el medio del inicio de un baile múltiple.

Me agarraron de un brazo. Un joven humano hizo que diese media vuelta, y me colocase en el centro de la plaza. Me hizo una graciosa reverencia y me tendió la mano, invitándome a bailar. Me reí por lo bajo, la diferencia de altura no era excesivamente elevada, pero aquello era sub-realista. Acepté sonriente, divertida por la escena. Desvié la vista a mi espalda, a Jaks también le habían cogido por banda, una enana con un llamativo vestido color violeta. Él parecía incómodo, pero aceptó sonrojándose y tendiendo su mano.

La música comenzó a sonar, jamás había escuchado una melodía como esa; así que me dirigí a mi acompañante.

-Nunca había bailado canciones de esta índole. Deberéis guiarme.

-Por supuesto, vos seguid mis pies.

Y así lo hice. La música comenzó tranquila, acompasada de los violines, pero a medida que el tiempo avanzaba, las guitarras y la percusión se unían a la melodía. Al final conseguí descifrar el tipo de canción: un tango. El humano me cogió de la mano, y seguí sus pasos. La música comenzó a obtener un ritmo más brioso. Al igual que la gente allí bailando, al final entre tantas vueltas y pasos de baile no me daba ni cuenta del tipo de movimiento que hacía, pero tampoco dejaba de moverme. El humano no me soltó la mano, me daba vueltas, pegándome a su cuerpo, y yo me alejaba, dejándome caer en sus brazos, para que luego el me alzase en el aire, y me recogiese, y nada más tocar mis pies el suelo, volver a dar vueltas. Y así hasta que la música paró, justo cuando él acabó arrodillado en el suelo haciendo una reverencia y yo sujetando su mano.

Los aplausos llenaron la plaza. Entre risas ayudé a mi compañero de baile a levantarse. El cual me dio la mano con una sonrisa en la boca.

-Sois muy buena bailando, joven dama.

-Vos tampoco lo hacéis nada mal.

Se rió alegremente.

-Si alguna otra vez queréis volver a bailar una canción en lo que resta de noche, avisadme. Ha sido muy divertido.

-Lo mismo digo. Ha sido un placer -dije extendiéndole la mano.

Me di la vuelta para buscar a mi amigo, que se despedía de su bailarina dándole un beso en la mano. Al verme terminó de despedirse y me alcanzó.

-Nunca os había visto bailar. ¿Cuándo habéis aprendido?

-Cuando era pequeña, y las demás nunca me dejaban asistir a las clases en la corte, solía esconderme dentro de alguno de los armarios, incluso tengo escalado en las repisas del tejado, simplemente para poder ver lo que hacían.

Se rió sonoramente.

-Es decir, lo mismo que cuando los adultos entrenaban.

-Exacto -contesté riendo. Llegamos a la mesa, en la que mi padre y el resto de los comensales nos miraban desde la distancia. Me acerqué caminando a mi padre, para darle un beso en la mejilla. Su mirada denotaba sorpresa.

-¿Qué ocurre? -pregunté

-Verás -dijo Balin- Tu padre simplemente se preguntaba dónde habías aprendido un baile como el que acabáis de bailar.

-Ah -dije. Mis mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse- Supongo que me he dejado llevar, era un baile de lo más animado. Ninguno de ustedes ha ido a la pista a bailar una simple canción. ¡Creía que estábamos en una fiesta!

-Bueno, si el alcohol ayuda, alguno se animará más tarde; aunque no creo que ninguno de estos vejestorios llegue a vuestro nivel, joven dama.

Miré extrañada a Balin, ¿a qué se refería? No le di mayor importancia, saludé a los presente, me dirigí hacia el Rey y cortésmente le hice una reverencia. Mi hermana seguía hablando con el príncipe. También le hice un reverencia con la cabeza a modo de respeto, a la cual, para mi sorpresa me devolvió con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Le miré extrañada. "Unos cambios de humor de lo más interesante" pensé. Mi hermana, en cambio me dirigió una mirada de odio, a la cual ni me digné a responder. Me acerqué a mi asiento en la mesa, mientras mi amigo charlaba alegremente con una cerveza en la mano con otros guerreros. Así que me senté y me dispuse a disfrutar del resto de la fiesta.


	6. EL DORADO DE SUS OJOS

**Bueno, este capítulo va a ser desde la perspectiva de Thorin, y cómo fue su primera impresión de Gathya. Postearé algunos más desde la perspectiva de este personaje. Disfrutadlo.**

**Capítulo 6 El Dorado de sus Ojos**

Aquel día Thorin se había levantado de mal humor. La noche anterior su padre y su abuelo le habían advertido que ya era hora de que se buscase una esposa, y, curiosamente, le habían mencionado que la hija primogénita de un embajador en el Norte venía a celebrar su mayoría de edad, muy próxima a la suya. No tenía por qué haber una boda inminente, aún era joven, pero sí que debía apresurarse con el compromiso; si no era con ella, entonces con alguna otra mujer del reino, pero siempre de linaje noble y con una buena posición social. Incrédulo y atónito por aquella advertencia, apenas pudo dormir aquella noche, pues una furia interna había prendido llama en su interior.

Era increíble que él, futuro heredero del reino de Erebor tuviese que pensar seriamente en un matrimonio concertado, en enamorarse forzosamente de alguien de linaje noble. Un matrimonio concertado... Aquellas palabras le producían poco más que asco, nunca se había interesado por el amor, pero por el simple y mero hecho de que no lo había encontrado ni buscado. Pero, si lo pensaba con frialdad, tal vez sería buena idea el contraer matrimonio. Pero ¡por Durin!¡Le gustaría escogerla él mismo!

Se levantó de la cama con un ligero dolor de cabeza, se apretó las sienes: "¡Agh!¡Menuda pesadez de día!". Paseó desnudo por la habitación, abriendo la ventana de su dormitorio y dejando que el aire entrase y le refrescase el cuerpo entero, sintiendo la brisa en su cara y cuerpo. Miró al sol, brillante y puro; cegador, alumbraba todo a su alrededor, calentaba, hacía sonreír a la gente, incluso después de las tormentas, siempre volvía a salir, y la gente volvía a sonreír. Eso era lo que él necesitaba, alguien que le hiciese sentir así: feliz, sonriente, sereno; pero a la vez que le proporcionase calidez y amor; no una frígida noble a la que sólo le importaba el cuidado del pelo, las ropas y el linaje. ¿Podría encontrar alguien así hoy?

Le habían informado de que llegarían por lo menos diez enanas de los dominios del Norte para presentarse en sociedad. Al juntarse con las demás, serían unas veinte. No eran muchas, veinte enanas que alcanzaban la madurez y se presentaban en sociedad cada cierto tiempo; eran pocas para los cientos de jóvenes enanos buscando a una pareja. Pero él tenía ventaja, él podría elegir a la que quisiera, por muy poca gracia que le hiciese. Miró de nuevo al sol; había amanecido hace tiempo, mejor sería prepararse para recibir a las "invitadas".

Se vistió con lentitud, al igual que se arregló el cabello demorándose todo lo que pudo. Las ganas de recibir a las enanas eran menores a medida que pasaba el tiempo, y cuando se hubo preparado, echó una última mirada al horizonte, en el que podía ver Ciudad del Valle, la preciosa ciudad que se alzaba delante de su poderoso reino.

Pero algo le llamó la atención, sobre la colina que se alzaba la ciudad, un pequeño punto comenzó a moverse con rapidez, primero ascendiendo por la colina y luego bajando. Fijó su vista en el escurridizo punto: era un jinete, a lomos de un veloz caballo pinto, blanco y negro. Entornó los ojos, parecía un humano; sí, un humano de pelo medianamente corto. "Será algún montaraz" pensó. Sin embargo, un segundo después otro caballo apareció galopando detrás de él, un pony de color castaño y muy peludo, pero en su grupa iba uno de los suyos, un enano. Frunció el ceño preocupado, ¿acaso el primer jinete era un ladrón o un asesino?

Salió de sus aposentos trotando, llamando a varios miembros de la guardia y dirigiéndose con ellos hacia las murallas de la entrada de su futuro reino. Su padre ya estaba allí, observando la escena desde la altura. Thorin se acercó a su lado.

-¿Quiénes son?-preguntó extrañado y confuso.

-Pues, a juzgar por la cantidad de carromatos que están apareciendo por la colina, yo diría que son nuestros vecinos de los dominios del Norte.

-Padre, os preguntaba por los dos jinetes.

Su padre fijó la vista en el horizonte, ahora un poco más cercanos, ambos pudieron ver como el primer jinete desmontaba de su corcel con una agilidad excelente, mientras el otro lo alcanzaba. Ambos se pusieron a caminar despacio sujetando a ambos corceles por sus bocados y charlando animadamente. Se miraron confusos. No fue hasta que una voz a su espalda les sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Me parece -dijo Thror- que esa jovencita del corcel pinto es la mestiza, acompañada de algún guardaespaldas suyo.

Se dieron la vuelta para mirar al Rey, que se acercó sonriente al borde de la muralla, mirando al horizonte. Thorin hizo lo mismo, pero su vista quedó fija en la pequeña y delgada figura que se aproximaba con un corcel pinto al lado. Jamás había visto a una mestiza antes, jamás se le podría haber ocurrido que un noble pudiese tener una mestiza reconocida en sociedad. Negó con la cabeza decepcionado, se dio la vuelta y se alejó malhumorado del lugar.

Mientras bajaba escuchó claramente cómo su abuelo daba la orden de ir a buscar a sus invitados. Pero Thorin había dejado de oír nada, se dirigió al salón del trono, donde los demás consejeros esperaban impacientes a que entrase la nueva comitiva. Al acercarse a ellos escuchó su conversación:

-¡Y trae a su mestiza para presentarla en sociedad!¡Menuda vergüenza!¿Cómo se atreve?

-Esa no encontrará marido aquí... ¡Ni aquí ni en ningún sitio!

Soltaron una sonora carcajada, pero callaron al ver al príncipe acercarse; quedando totalmente serios e impasibles, haciéndole una reverencia mientras él se colocaba en su posición, imitándole el resto de los presentes. Su padre y su abuelo se acercaban en la distancia, los invitados ya estaba aquí. Era el momento de ver si alguna de aquellas enanas sería lo suficiente especial como para llamar su atención.

Comenzaron a entrar en grupo, a la cabeza iba el embajador del Norte, Gauther: de piel clara y barba morena muy canosa. Tenía los ojos de color miel, y una nariz poco prominente para pertenecer a un enano. El cuerpo delgado, ya parecía cansado y los años empezaban a hacer mella en él. Detrás de él estaban las enanas; pero para su decepción todas le parecían iguales. Todas ellas repeinadas, adornadas como una corona de oro y piedras preciosas, muchas de ellas susurrando y mirándole. Aunque sentirse deseado por las mujeres era algo que agradaba a cualquiera, en aquel momento era algo que detestaba.

Al llegar ante el rey, todas las enanas remarcaron una reverencia, al igual que sus acompañantes; su abuelo se levantó del trono y bajó las escaleras, indicando a su amigo y embajador que se levantase.

-¡Gauther!¡Mi viejo amigo! Hace décadas que no os veo. Has estado labrando bien tu labor en el norte.

-Su Majestad -dijo haciendo una marcada reverencia- El norte es una tierra que necesita ser cuidad. Es un honor para mi familia dedicarme a tan honrosa labor.

Su abuelo rió sonoramente. -Cierto, estoy deseando conocer a tu hijas. Me has hablado de ellas durante décadas, pero nunca he tenido el placer de verlas.

Thorin alzó la vista, intrigado por la apariencia de ambas muchachas: la hermosa enana y la extraña mestiza. Vio acercarse a la primera. Hermosa era, sin duda alguna, el dorado cabello lo llevaba recogido en un elaborado moño, al igual que sus tranzas, bien peinadas y trenzadas. Poseía una mirada azul y clara como el hielo, y una piel hermosa, fina y blanca como la nieve. Se acercó altiva, algo que no agradó al joven príncipe. Detrás de ella una figura se acercaba sigilosamente, vestida con unos pantalones ajustados a sus piernas y una blanca camisa, que dejaba ver unos hombros femeninos morenos.

La enana se colocó ante su abuelo dirigiéndole una blanca sonrisa. Pero él no prestaba atención, dirigía su nívea mirada a la delgada figura que se aproximaba, cabizbaja. Tenía el pelo castaño cobrizo, con reflejos rojos y cortado por encima de los hombros y con un par de tirabuzones que le caían alrededor de la cara. Su figura era más bien esbelta pero con marcadas caderas, muslos definidos y pechos redondos. Levantó la cabeza al llegar al lado de su hermana y vio sus ojos. Eran extraños, de un color miel puro, casi dorados. Ambas hicieron una reverencia. No se parecían en nada. Era totalmente opuestas.

Una era hermosa a la vista de toda la corte, mientras que la otra era rara, diferente, y las miradas de asco que depositaban sobre ella eran alarmantes. ¿Por qué tanto odio?¿Por qué tanto asco? La miró extrañado, incluso con miedo. Pero no era lo que ella transmitía, a simple vista parecía un pequeño cervatillo en medio de una jauría de lobos.

Su abuelo se quedó mirando a las muchachas, sobre todo a la enana.

-Es muy guapa, muy joven y hermosa. ¿verdad, Thorin?

-Si, abuelo

-¿Y qué tenemos aquí?¿Es ella la hija de tu segunda mujer no?- preguntó al embajador. Thorin le miró, y un umbral de tristeza iluminó su rostro.

-Si, era humana...

-Mmmmm...-se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, mientras la muchacha seguía con la cara baja -Mírame- le ordenó.

Y ella obedeció, levantó la mirada y miró a su abuelo, temblando. Thrór hizo lo mismo, y vio lo mismo que su nieto, el oro puro de sus ojos, bañados con reflejos rojos, y la mirada de su abuelo se hizo dura; mientras que la de la muchacha se hizo aún más temerosa.

-Es la primera vez que veo una mestiza que sea presentada en sociedad. ¿Gauther, estás seguro de lo que haces?

La expresión de la muchacha se hizo aún más triste; y la pena embargó al príncipe. ¿Cómo era posible detestar a alguien así? Al parecer su hermana lo hacía, pues la mirada de odio en sus ojos no tenía cabida en todo el gran salón. No lo entendía. Dirigió su mirada a la muchacha, preguntándose si él también debería odiarla y tratarla como el resto; en aquel momento, la chica levantó la vista, para cruzar su mirada con la suya y con la de su hermana; pero volvió a bajarla, esperando la respuesta de su padre.

-Completamente, su Majestad. Será lo mejor para ella.

Y en aquel entonces, el príncipe comprendió que ella no sería jamás aceptada en su sociedad. Ni en la suya, ni en la de nadie; pues había algo inquietante en aquella joven, algo hermoso, diferente, pero también había algo oculto, feroz y peligroso; escondido en el rojo dorado de su mirada.


	7. UN BANQUETE DIFERENTE

**Capítulo 7 Un Banquete Diferente**

Tras la presentación, no había podido apartar la vista de la mestiza. Aquello ojos intrigaban, pero también le producían cierto temor. La chica se había pasado el resto de la presentación con la cabeza baja y la mirada triste.

Al terminar, su abuelo hizo un par de gestos, indicando a los guardias que acompañasen a acomodarse a las jóvenes enanas; y eso fue lo que hicieron. La mestiza iba en último lugar, aún con la cabeza baja; mientras que Thorin la veía alejarse. Bajó hacia su padre y le habló:

-Padre, sus ojos...

-Sí -le contestó su padre- También te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad?

-Eran de un colo rojizo.

-Así es -le contestó su abuelo- Es una historia muy larga, y ahora mismo carece de importancia -dijo situándose entre su nieto y su hijo- Ahora vayamos al comedor a esperar a la recepción. Que este pensamiento no nuble tu mente, Thorin, no te preocupes.

Thorin abrió la boca para decir algo, pero su abuelo le silenció levantando una mano; así que se calló de mala gana. Los nobles y la realeza se marcharon al comedor principal y se sentaron a beber cerveza y a esperar. Primero llegaron los invitados varones, entre ellos el padre de la mestiza, acompañado de unos cuantos guerreros que parecían de confianza. Se sentaron a su vera, empezando a hablar animadamente, aunque Thorin no tenía ningunas ganas de entablar conversación con nadie; pues sabía que en las próximas horas debía tener escogida ya a su futura reina. Con una mueca desagradable se terminó su cerveza de un trago, mientras pedía más.

Y empezaron a entrar. Primero entró la hermana de la mestiza... ¿Cuál era su nombre? No se acordaba. En fin, era igual; pues sus ojos buscaban a la otra hermana. Las demás empezaron a llenar el salón; todas vestidas con elegantes y caros vestidos apretados en el pecho, haciendo que sus pechos alcanzasen dimensiones desproporcionadas; y las barbas peinadas ene complicadas trenzas y moños. Al final entraron todas y se sentaron.

La primogénita se sentó al lado de su prima, mirando a Thorin intensamente. Éste le devolvió su azul mirada, haciendo una reverencia y forzando una sonrisa. Desde luego, hermosa era, pero... ¿Era eso suficiente para ser su esposa? Cómo sería su persona realmente, pues desconfiaba de ella tras la mirada de odio que le había dirigido a su hermana menor. La chica le devolvió una amplia sonrisa, e hizo un gesto de suficiencia, provocando comentario a lo largo de la mesa y, como no, entre las otras mujeres.

Pero algo pasaba, el asiento próximo al invitado de su Abuelo estaba vacío. Faltaba una. Los presentes iban a empezar a comer, nadie se había percatado de su falta, hasta que su padre habló.

-Gauther, ¿y vuestra hija?

Gauther se movió en su silla, morando en la distancia, esperando a que apareciese; pero no era así.

-Pues no lo sé; lo siento su majestad. Iré ahora mismo a buscarla, de verdad que lo siento mucho.

-¡Padre por favor! -gritó su otra hija- ¡No te disculpes por la impuntualidad de tu hija! Si no llega a comer, pues que no coma; y ya está. ¿No os parece? -preguntó a las otras mujeres.

Las demás asintieron fervientemente añadiendo algunos comentarios despectivos como "Se lo merece, por tardona"; "Es medio humana, ¿qué le pedís?"... Pero una voz habló al lado de su abuelo.

-No se preocupe- dijo Balin- Será mejor que yo vaya a buscarla. Por favor, discúlpenme.

Se levantó de su silla, pero Thorin sabía que el comentario de la hija mayor de Gauther no le había hecho ninguna gracia. A decir verdad, a él tampoco. ¿Qué tipo de relación tenían esas dos hermanas para que la mayor odiase tanto a la pequeña? Thorin desvió la vista hacia sus hermanos, y lo único que sentía hacia ellos era un afecto inconmensurable.

Mientras Balin estaba fuera; tanto los nobles como las enanas empezaron a inquietarle con preguntas banales sobre vestidos, joyas, oro, matrimonio y demás; agobiándolo. Pero él era un príncipe, jamás debía poner mala cara; así que contestó (escuetamente) a cada una de las preguntas que le formularon, maldiciendo su suerte y rezando para que Balin apareciese de una vez por todas para poder tener algo en la boca que le impidiese hablar y que le impidiese a los presentes preguntar estupideces.

Entonces unas risas empezaron a escucharse al final del pasillo. Balin reía mientras contaba una historia de su pasado, mientras que una risa fuerte y descontrolada lo acompañaba. En el salón se hizo el silencio, mientras aparecieron su consejero y la huésped que faltaba. En el último instante, Balin terminó de contar su historia, mientras que la mestiza soltaba la sonora y última carcajada, tapándose la cara con las manos y agarrando a Balin del brazo para no caerse. Era una escena divertida, y más de uno acompañó a la pareja con una carcajada. Pero ya no había más tiempo que perder y tras despedirse de Balin, se encaminó medio trotando hacia su asiento. Iba ataviada con un vestido de color pastel que dejaba unos finos hombros al descubierto. Se sentó al lado de su padre que le preguntó:

-¿Se puede saber de dónde vienes y por qué te has demorado tanto?

-Padre, estaba en mi habitación. Habría llegado antes, pero me quedé dormida y no sabía que hora era- le contestó avergonzada- Nadie me ha avisado.

Se escuchó un carraspeo justo a su lado, había sido su hermana, y Thorin hubiera jurado que una sonrisa se había posado en los labios de la primogénita. La chica se volvió y le habló a su abuelo.

-Lo lamento, Majestad

-No pasa nada.¡Comed! -ordenó su abuelo a los presentes. Que se lanzaron como huargos hambrientos hacia su comida, llenándose la boca con todo lo que podían arrasando con lo que podían a su paso. Thorin no iba a ser menos, no hablaría en la comida, estaría ocupado engullendo y bebiendo cerveza. Pero mientras tragaba, observó que una figura comía con más delicadeza que el resto, tenía poca comida en su plato, pero aún así estaba inquieta, moviéndose y observando a los presentes; gesticulando y poniendo muecas en su cara. El joven príncipe desvió la vista hacia las demás damas, todas cual estatuas, intentando aparentar su nobleza y su finura. El contraste era más que llamativo.

-Decidme, joven dama -preguntó de pronto su abuelo a la chica, que no abrió la boca en toda la comida- Al veros llegar parecía que habías estado montando a un caballo en lugar de venir con las demás señoritas ¿Os gusta montar a caballo?

-¡Oh, si! Es una afición que tengo desde que era muy pequeña, mi padre me enseñó él mismo cuando yo apenas era una chiquilla revoltosa.

-Caramba. ¿Y qué más aficiones tenéis, aparte de los caballos?

-Pues, a decir verdad cualquier cosa me llama la atención. Cuando tuve edad suficiente como para montar sola solía desplazarme bosque adentro con el caballo. No tardé mucho en comprobar que mi querido padre, aquí presente, mandaba a alguien detrás de mi para que me vigilase.

-Era muy activa, tenía cierta preocupación por si un dragón la atacaba o tenía problemas con algún troll -contestó Gauther, añadiéndose a la conversación

-¿Y qué me decís de las aficiones de la corte: el canto, la música, la cocina, el tejer, leer y demás? -inquirió.

-Bueno, no soy muy aficionada a quedarme sentada, pero tampoco se me dan mal. Tuve que aprender, es lógico; pero no es algo que me ilusione demasiado.

-¿Y qué os ilusiona, si se puede saber?

Thorin había terminado de comer, y estaba fumando su habitual pipa; concentrado en la conversación.

-No sabría decirle, aunque nunca rechazo una buena carrera o una pelea en condiciones -contestó la muchacha

-¿Sabéis pelear? -dijo sorprendido. Levantó las cejas y curvó una media sonrisa- No me lo esperaba de alguien tan... humano.

-A decir verdad, es como si fuera una humana en miniatura -inquirió la hermana- Cuando era un bebé, nada más nacer, apenas tenía pelo, y sus extremidades eran tan finas y frágiles como las de un pajarillo recién nacido. También era igual de atractiva.

Gathya bajó la cabeza, con una mueca en los labios. Aquel había sido un improperio innecesario. Thorin abrió la boca para hablar y decirle algo, en aquella situación no venía a cuento que se dirigieran a ella de aquella manera. Pero su padre, viendo la expresión de su hijo se le adelantó, y no tuvo más remedio que intervenir en su lugar.

-No sabía que vuestro padre os enseñase a pelear -dijo Thráin- ¿Vos también sabéis, joven Shekya?

-¡Oh, no! Yo destaco más en las labores nobles: ya sea desde hacerle a mi futuro marido la mejor cena de su vida, o dirigir una corte.

La chica miró a su hermana y luego a su padre, esbozando una frágil sonrisa. Y por esas miradas, Thorin supuso que la primogénita había puesto en él sus ojos, y que no podría librarse de ella tan fácilmente, de hecho, tal y como le estaba mirando su abuelo, no creía que pudiese librarse de ella nunca.


End file.
